


Promise

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternative Universe - RPG, Cleric!Kento, M/M, Warrior!Fuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks anxious, his eyes are moving quickly from Fuma’s eyes, to Fuma’s wounds, to how Fuma is panting, to the white snow that slowly change their color to red—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazekunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazekunai/gifts), [(because she helped me with the ideas but turn out FumaKen win all of them lol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%28because+she+helped+me+with+the+ideas+but+turn+out+FumaKen+win+all+of+them+lol%29).



> Sexy Zone owned by Johnny's Entertainment.
> 
> This is one of the RPG!Sexy Zone ideas, well it's not the full story because it will be sooooo loooooong and I kinda have no time for it. OTL. With kazekunai, we're have idea about Cleric!Kento, Magician!Marius, Tanker!Fuma (but I change it to Warrior here, sorry Nino, cause I have no idea about Tanker), Agile!Sou, and Attacker!Shori. The truth is, I just playing one game for RPG and I just play it once and just for a moment, so I'm so sorry if my RPG fanfic is so----broken. I did googling and well yeah.  
> .  
> And sorry if my English are so broken too--I rarely talking with English, so...... I hope I don't crush my own fanfiction orz

“Oh my Lord, Fuma—”

Fuma tries to stand on his own feet; gives a little smile to the other. “It’s nothi—” and he lost his conciousness for a moment, will fall straight to ground—before Kento hold him. Fuma opens both of his eyes slowly, blurry images pop out everywhere, but one thing he can make sure; he can see so much blood on his cloth. No, not just his cloth—everywhere. On the snow. On Kento’s cloth.

His blood.

And the Troll’s blood.

The big monster is beside them unmoving; no sign of life. Fuma’s broadsword thrown to the other side—Fuma get a glimpse of it—but he’s really puzzled. He lost track of his memory how he could defeat the Troll back then.

Kento kneels slowly, trying to not worsen Fuma’s wounds; lies Fuma down on the snow. He looks anxious, his eyes are moving quickly from Fuma’s eyes, to Fuma’s wounds, to how Fuma is panting, to the white snow that slowly change their color to red— “You lost too many blood—you have promise me, haven’t you?!” the older’s voice is hoarse and shaking, he opens his leather gloves; and positioning both of his hand above the open wound on Fuma’s abdomen. “You promise me you will not sacrifice your own life for me!” Kento’s palms are glowing and shining; the light blue color covering Fuma’s wound slowly. “I said it before the journey, didn’t I? Take care of yourself!”

“Please, Nakajima, don’t crying,” said Fuma hardly between the gasps, like he doesn’t hear Kento’s words. Fuma hate Kento’s tears. He still can picture the weak little Kento when he got bullied by the other kids. He still can picture how Kento was screaming “don’t save me!” to him. He still can picture how Kento healed his little wounds while in tears, when he got hurt from the quarrel.

They’re always thinking about each other since they met.

In the dizziness, he still remembered how he became really sad and cried with Kento when the older boy’s father passed away. Fuma was just 9 and Kento was just 10 back then. The Greatest Cleric have passed away—Nakajima family are the most skilled Cleric for generations at the Empire, especially the main family—and because of Kento was the oldest descent, he had to go with his private teacher far away across the big rain forest and the mountain to deepened his healer skill quickly—and practically, Fuma never saw him again. Until Fuma became a Warrior in his 18th.

But he will never forget about Kento.

Then, things started got in chaos one year later when the Emperor was ill and no Cleric in the Empire that can heal him. The Empress started to remembered about Kento, and Fuma was willingly to pick Kento up.

The big rain forest and mountain is not easy, there’re rumors that normal citizen will lost his head before a quarter journey—but somehow he could handling them—even if he lost his horse near Kento’s place and nearly dead when he arrived.

There were not much that change from Kento after ten years. He is still caring and gentle, he still has the same smile, laugh, everything—and it feels like coming back home for Fuma. After two weeks of Fuma’s bed rest, they went back to Empire, but Kento made Fuma promise first, that he will not sacrificing himself during the journey for Kento.

Because Kento _knew_ he will.

And he _did_.

Fuma slowly closes his eyes; and opens it again, gazing at the other boy. Kento blinks his eyes; just realized how his eyes got warm and wet, but has no time to wipe his tears. Or the beads of sweat that started to run on his body. Treat big wound sure take a lot of energy.

“I just—”

“Speaking is using your abdomen muscle, Stupid, so if you’re speaking, that the same thing as worsening the wounds. So shut the hell up.”

They’re in silence for a moment—until the big scratch wound on Fuma’s abdomen nearly in complete healed and Fuma’s breathe nearly back to normal. “If you’re the one who get hurt, I cannot heal you, I just—don’t want it happen.” Fuma grabs Kento’s hands; makes the light blue glow is slowly fading. He gazes to the oher boy, clutching Kento’s left hand.

Kento just give a glimpse to Fuma, before his right hand works above Fuma’s arms and thorax; healing the scratches or cracked bones from them. He is so focus on the lighter blue gleam, seriously treat Fuma’s condition. His expression is not changing—Fuma cannot read it. Anger? Disappointment? Sadness?

Fuma knows the treatment is done when the gleam faded, and Kento sighs deeply, looks more relaxed than before but also looks more tired. Fuma get up to sitting position while endures to the pain—the wound maybe vanish but not all of the pain. Kento just keep in silent.

“..... I think I need to say forgive me.”

“You should.”

It is a quick reply. Fuma turn his gaze from Kento to the redden snow.

“You promise me.” Kento’s voice is so soft until Fuma nearly cannot hear it. “I could take care of myself. My power can be used to attacking too. I told you before.” Kento held his breath.

“I’m not weak. You don’t need to jump in front of me to save me. I’m not a fucking princess who you need protected from.”

“But if I didn’t do it back then, you would—maybe—”

“I DON’T CARE!”

Fuma spontaniously lift his head; and see the firm gaze from Kento’s puffy eyes. “You always promise to me but you break them. Since we were kids.” Kento leans his head on Fuma’s shoulder. His voice is still raging. “I told you before—I really hate it when people hurt themself—especially for me, especially _yourself,_ didn’t I?!” Kento pushes Fuma until the other lying back on the cold snow. The Cleric is staring at both of the Warrior’s eyes; the volumes of his voice are increasing. “Imagine it if your wounds are much more serious than this, or you lost your head, or anything that I couldn’t heal?! I will lose you forever!”

The pregnant silent covering them up, they stare at each other for seconds. So many things that they want to tell to each other. Fuma draw long breath. “Listen, Nakajima, I don’t want to lose you t—” before Kento suddenly covers the other lips with his own—and they still again, until Fuma closes his eyes and holding to Kento’s shoulders, slowly deepening the kiss; like trying to consuming all of Kento’s worries, all of Kento’s anxiety—

.

.

.

.

.

“I love you since forever. Ten years are enough, Fuma. Enough to make me so unsure about you, enough to make me want to finished my study as soon as possible—I don’t want to lose you for eternity.”

The next sound is so soft, like it is a _begging_. The gaze is softening.

“Now promise me. _Please_ —”


End file.
